1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to spent shell or cartridge catching devices for autoloading weapons, principally for such devices which are used or useable for autoloading shotguns although the present invention is adaptable for use on other types of guns as well.
2. Prior Art
Recreational target shooting with rifles, handguns and shotguns has been popular for many years. Shotgun shooting in particular is very popular and they are used in a variety of shooting activities including hunting as well as various clay target games such as trap, skeet and sporting clays. These activities require the ability to fire a rapid sequence of shots at multiple flying or moving targets. Generally shotguns used in these activities are either autoloaders which automatically eject fired shells and chamber a live round, or multiple barreled guns which provide repeated shots by firing shells from different barrels. These multi-barreled guns are typically configured as side by sides or over/unders which terms refer to the orientation of the barrels to each other.
Multi-barreled, also known as “fixed breech” guns typically have a hinge mechanism whereby the gun can be opened to expose the breech end of the barrels from which the fired shells are then removed by the shooter and unfired shells can be inserted in their place. The gun is then closed and ready for firing.
Autoloaders however typically utilize a mechanism powered by gas or recoil energy from a fired shell which operates a moveable breech bolt to extract a fired shell from the guns chamber, eject it clear of the gun, and chamber an unfired shell for firing at the next target.
Many participants in clay target shooting also reload their own ammunition which is an enjoyable activity in itself and also provides substantial cost savings over factory loaded ammunition. In addition by reloading his or her own shells the shooter can customize various loads to maximize ballistic efficiency which can vary based upon the type and/or quality of the components used to reload a shell. Also, many shooters simply enjoy reloading as it adds to the shooters self satisfaction in allowing him or her to produce their own ammunition.
As a result many clay target shooters collect their spent shells or cartridges for reloading. In the case of multi-barreled guns, after the shells are fired the shooter opens the gun and removes the spent shell from each barrel which he or she retains for reloading later, and inserts a live shell in each barrel in order to shoot at the next series of targets.
In the case of autoloaders, also known as semi-automatics, spent shell collection is more involved. After a shell is fired it is automatically extracted from the firing chamber by the autoloading mechanism and ejected clear of the gun and onto the ground. Depending upon a number of factors, the spent shell may land on the ground some distance from the shooter. If the shooter wishes to reload these fired shells, he or she must then locate and pick them up. This results in great inconvenience to the shooter and can cause considerable delay for the shooter or others in his or her shooting party. In addition ejected shells which are not retrieved contribute to an accumulation of litter which is an undesirable environmental result.
While the use of a fixed breech gun would appear to be the logical choice for reloaders, there are distinct advantages to the use of autoloading shotguns. Typically the autoloading mechanism is driven by the gas or recoil energy generated from the fired shell. The use of this energy to power the autoloading mechanism has the very desirable effect of reducing felt recoil which reduces the often painful effect of recoil to the shooter. Also, the dissipation of energy by the autoloading mechanism in ejecting a fired shell allows the shooter to recover control of the gun more easily for a quicker and more accurate next shot. Fixed breech guns are typically significantly harder recoiling because they do not have any such mechanism which dissipates the effect of recoil. In addition depending on the magazine capacity, autoloaders typically can hold many more unfired shells for rapid shooting while fixed breach guns are typically limited to a maximum of two shots.
As a result numerous inventors have been creating shell catching devices for use on autoloading shotguns since the invention of the autoloader over 100 years ago. Efforts to perfect such a device have been persistent over that period.
Existing devices fall into four general categories. The first of these consists of devices with rigid or flexible receptacles which are positioned over or near the guns ejection port and into which spent shells are ejected. The second category consists of two pronged fork-like devices which catch a single shell between the prongs. The third category are those devices which restrict the guns ejection port and thereby trap a single spent shell as it is partially ejected. The fourth category of devices are not true shell catchers, but merely deflect the spent shell as it is ejected from the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,169 issued Mar. 11, 2003 to Frederick M. Griffin describes a rigid cage-like device which is pivotally attached to the exterior of the gun and covers the ejection port thereby catching shells ejected upon firing. The device is bulky and therefore obtrusive and must be pivoted out of position to cock and load the gun and otherwise access its internal mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,803 issued Jun. 17, 1986 to Floyd B. Muncy also describes a bulky container which covers the ejection port and is mounted on a large hinged bracket. The container must pivot forward to provide access to the ejection port for cocking, loading and otherwise accessing the guns internal mechanism.
The foregoing are examples of the rigid container versions of current devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,918 issued Oct. 2, 1990 to Kenneth M. Perez describes a combination deflector and associated bag-like device detachably mounted to the gun opposite the guns ejection port and into which fired shells are ejected. The device is large and awkward to use and interferes with the shooters ability to load and cock the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,787 issued Aug. 18, 1992 to Ronald E. Riddle, et al. describes a similar deflector and bag-like device for catching and holding ejected rifle casings.
The foregoing are examples of the bag like devices in this category. All of the above rigid or bag-like devices, although in theory permitting the shooter to fire multiple shells, consist of bulky receptacles which impair the shooters ability to sight down the barrel and/or track a moving target while the gun is mounted to fire. They also have the added disadvantage of altering the guns dynamic balance and generally being obtrusive and unattractive. Furthermore they all completely obstruct the ejection port and thereby interfere with the shooters ability to cock and load the gun and otherwise access the guns features. They also require large unappealing clamps, frames and/or bolts to attach them to the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,617 issued Sep. 6, 1966 to Ralph V. Seymour describes a two pronged fork-like device which replaces the guns breech bolt operating handle. The device reciprocates back and forth as the bolt moves through the firing cycle. A single ejected shell is caught between the prongs or arms of the fork as it moves rearward over the ejection port as the bolt cycles. The ejected shell and forks then move forward and stop in the guns foreend area where it is then removed by the shooter before the next shot is taken. This device is unreliable and is a potential cause of injury to the shooter due to its rapid oscillation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,387 issued Apr. 30, 1963 to Val Browning also describes a two pronged fork-like device which is mounted on the side of the gun. The flexible arms longitudinally straddle the ejection port and the distance between the arms is somewhat less than the diameter of the shell being used in the gun. As the fired shell is ejected from the gun it spreads and is trapped between the arms. The fired shell is then removed from the device by the shooter before the next shell can be fired.
These fork like devices, although smaller, lighter, and less obtrusive than the formerly discussed container type devices, can only catch a single shell and require the shooter to manually remove the spent shell from the device before the next shot is fired. Also, as in the case of a Seymour like device, the reciprocating action imparted to the device is a source of potential injury to the shooter in that the device is rapidly moved forward of the ejection port into the foreend area where the shooters forward hand grasps the gun.
The third category of devices partially obstruct the guns ejection port and thereby traps the spent shell before it can be completely ejected from the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,946 issued Sep. 4, 1973 to F. Kieth Tomlinson et al describes a clip on shell catcher consisting of a plate like member which detachably engages and extends somewhat above the lower margin of the guns ejection port and the lower margin of the receiver. The upper portion of the device partially obstructs the ejection port causing a single fired shell to partially jam in the ejection port where it must be removed by the shooter prior to firing the next shell. The device must be removed for multiple shots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,268 issued May 6, 1975 to Clarence C. Petersen describes a U shaped member one arm of which is pivotally attached to a base which in turn is attached immediately below the guns ejection port. In operational mode the U shaped member is pivoted into position opposite the ejection port thereby reducing its effective size. The fired shell is partially trapped in the ejection port where it must be removed by the shooter prior to firing the next shell. For firing multiple shots in autoloading mode the U shaped member is pivoted so that it no longer partially obstructs the ejection port and fired shells are thrown onto the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,900 issued Oct. 5, 1971 to William Bernocco, Jr. describes a bent rod type device which engages the upper and lower margins of the guns receiver and snaps into position. A portion of the device partially obstructs the ejection port where a fired shell is partially jammed upon ejection and removed by the shooter in order to fire the next shell. The device must be partially displaced in order to fire multiple shells in autoloading mode resulting in fired shells being ejected clear of the gun and onto the ground each time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,610 issued Jul. 2, 1968 to Coy C. Jordan describes a U shaped wire or rod-like device which is inserted into holes drilled into the guns receiver immediately above and toward the rearward end of the ejection port. The device partially obstructs the ejection port serving to trap a single fired shell upon ejection which must be removed by the shooter in order to fire the next shell. The device must be removed from the gun in order to fire multiple shells in autoloading mode which are ejected clear of the gun and onto the ground each time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,015 issued Sep. 7, 1971 to Kenneth W. Jensen consists of a rod slidingly mounted to a base which is attached to the side of the gun immediately rearward of the ejection port. The rod can be slid forward to partially obstruct the ejection port and thereby trap a single fired shell upon ejection which must then be removed by the shooter in order to fire the next shell. In order to fire multiple shells in autoloading mode the rod is retracted rearward of the ejection port and fired shells are ejected clear of the gun and onto the ground each time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,253 issued Jul. 8, 1975 to Roy E. Weatherby et al describes a flat plate which is inserted in slots which are milled into the upper surface of the inside of the receiver and the barrel tang which connects the barrel to the receiver. So installed, the plate extends into and partially obstructs the ejection port serving to partially trap a fired shell upon ejection which must be removed by the shooter before firing the next shell. The device must be removed completely from the gun in order to fire multiple shells in autoloading mode which are ejected clear of the gun and onto the ground each time.
Some ejection port restricting type inventions employ means whereby the mounted device is automatically activated to catch a single shell or the “last in a series” of fired shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,421 issued May 24, 1983 to Lavern J. Rodgers describes a device consisting of a mounting plate attached to the side of the gun to which a blade is pivotally attached. The blade is under tension from a spring arm which holds the blade in an operative position whereby the blade partially obstructs the ejection port to partially trap a single fired shell for removal by the shooter prior to firing another shell. The device also has a locking arm which detects whether or not any unfired shells remain in the magazine. If the magazine holds any unfired shells the blade is held in an inoperative position clear of the ejection port and fired shells are ejected clear of the gun and onto the ground. When the autoloading mechanism extracts the last live shell from the magazine the blade is shifted into operative position and the last fired shell is trapped in the ejection port. Therefore the device is only capable of catching a single shell or the last in a series of shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,932 issued Oct. 12, 1976 to Thomas B. Morton describes a device capable of catching singly fired shells or, when shooting double targets, the second of two fired shells. The device consists of a spring wire hoop and loop which is attached to a metal plate which pivots on another plate attached to the gun. For singly fired shells the spring wire is positioned opposite the ejection port thereby partially obstructing it and causing the fired shell to be caught upon ejection. For double targets the device is cocked by the shooter resulting in the spring wire being held below the ejection port for the firing of the first shell which is ejected clear of the gun. The cycling of the bolt to chamber the second shell trips a latch which releases the plate to which the spring wire is attached causing it to partially obstruct the ejection port and thereby catch the second shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,075 issued Apr. 30, 1974 to Constantine Mylonas describes an ejection port restriction type device which is comprised of a convoluted plate-like member which is pivotally attached to the side of the guns receiver. The lower and forward portion of the plate like member has an extension which engages the base of the most rearward shell in the guns magazine. As the final shell in the magazine is chambered for firing, the extension no longer engages any shell and therefore the spring loaded plate like member pivots upward whereby the upper edge of the plate-like member partially obstructs the ejection port trapping a partially ejected shell. The device is only suitable for catching singly fired shells or the last in a series of shells in autoloading mode, the prior shells being ejected clear of the gun. In either case the caught shell must be removed by the shooter before the next shell is fired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,728 issued May 22, 1973 to John S. Kuslich describes a wire-like catching member which is slidingly attached to a frame or casing which is mounted immediately rearward of the ejection port. The catching wire can be manually extended from the frame by the shooter to be placed in operative (extended) or inoperative (retracted) mode. In operative mode the catch wire is extended and thereby partially obstructs the ejection port to catch a singly fired shell. The device can also catch the second of two fired shells whereby the catch wire is retracted to allow the first fired shell to be ejected clear of the gun and onto the ground. The forward cycling stroke of the bolt operating handle in connection with the chambering of the second shell, engages the catch wire and extends it into operative position in order to catch the second fired shell. In either instance, caught shells must be removed by the shooter before the next shell is fired.
A fourth category of device consists of shell deflector style devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,444 issued Nov. 11, 1986 to Darryl P. Anderson describes a one piece device which replaces the bolt operating handle and extends forward of the bolt face. Upon firing, the bolt cycles rearward to eject the fired shell. As the shell is ejected from the gun it strikes the forward edge of the device and its path is deflected. Such deflection reduces the velocity of the ejected shell and directs the shell to the ground so that it does not land as far away from the shooter as it otherwise would. However the device does not catch fired shells and therefore the shooter must locate and retrieve them from the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,602 issued Sep. 7, 1976 to Edward Lucas Morrow, et al describes a deflector style device which snaps or clips to the receiver and has a tab which extends into the ejection path of fired shells and thereby deflects them downward. This tab can also be fitted with a removable cap which increases the tabs dimensions enough so that it partially obstructs the ejection port enough so that a single fired shell is partially trapped in the ejection port. The cap is installed for singly fired shells which are then caught and individually removed by the shooter. For firing in autoloading mode the cap is removed and fired shells are deflected by the uncapped tab and ejected clear of the gun to land on the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,808 issued Dec. 3, 2002 to Donald C. Carey describes a combination spent shell deflector and single shell catcher which consists of a plate-like member which attaches to the ejection port side of the gun. The deflector feature of the device consists of an arm which extends from the plate-like base along the upper margin of the ejection port. Near the end of the arm is a tab or finger which extends downward into the ejection path of a spent shell. Upon firing, the spent shell strikes the finger as it exits the gun and is deflected downward to the ground.
The plate-like base also incorporates a catcher which is capable of sliding vertically into operative (up) and non-operative (down) positions. In the operative position the catcher partially obstructs the ejection port where singly fired shells are partially trapped and individually removed by the shooter prior to firing the next shell. In non-operative position the catcher does not obstruct the ejection port. For firing multiple shells in autoloading mode the catcher is placed in non-operative position and spent shells are deflected downward clear of the gun by the aforementioned deflector feature.
As a review of the prior art in general and those examples specifically referenced herein demonstrates, all of the spent shell catcher and/or deflector devices heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) The container/bag like devices capable of catching more than one shell in autoloading mode are all bulky and/or heavy and disrupt the dynamic balance of the firearms to which they are attached. In addition they impair the shooters sight plane making it difficult to see a stationary target or track a moving target with the gun in the mounted position. Given their innate bulk and weight these style devices are primarily suited for rifles and pistols where the size of the spent shell is small and therefore the size of the device can be reduced accordingly. Catching large spent shotgun shells requires a correspondingly large and bulky version of this style device. Because of their bulk they are not aesthetic and detract from the overall appearance of the firearm to which they are attached.
(b) The fork and ejection port restriction style devices while smaller and less obtrusive than the container style devices are only capable of catching a single shell. As a result they can not be used in those instances requiring rapid multiple shots and they must be removed from the gun or deactivated to do so. In addition devices of this type which are attached to the breech bolt present a significant threat of injury to the shooter due to rapid movement of the device imparted by cycling of the breech bolt.
(c) The deflector type devices do not catch spent shells but merely deflect them to the ground where they must be located and retrieved by the shooter.
(d) The foregoing devices are unreliable and/or their operation is distracting to the shooter, preventing his or her full concentration on the target.
(e) These devices have large awkward attachment mechanisms which can damage the guns exterior and may require special tools and/or attachment means to attach them to or remove them from the gun.
(f) These devices interfere with the shooters access to the guns features thereby interfering with the normal manner of loading and other operational features of the gun.
The shear number of prior art patents and persistence of inventors efforts since the invention of the autoloader is indicative of the ongoing unsatisfied need for a practical single and/or multiple spent shell catching device and the novelty and non-obviousness of the present invention.